User talk:Critic of Sadness
Banned from chat I banned you from chat for 30 minutes for: using the word "fag" in a derogatory manner. If you are still banned after your alloted time is up, please contact an Admin or Chatmod. Thank you. Contr KOROMO Talk 02:45, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Unbanned. Sorry about not doing it earlier...I really need to learn to keep track of time ( _ _) Contr KOROMO Talk 03:33, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Kick Banned You've been kickbanned for 10 min for joinflooding. Recommend you get a better connection or browser. One! Two! Three! Now let's take a look at those beautiful dreams... 20:07, March 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: I got multiple complaints of you creating drama. I had to ban you. Thank you for understanding. Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 04:23, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Alright, sounds good. Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 04:37, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Done. Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 22:27, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Slap fights are for animals. I wield Sock 'Em Boppers. MooseJuice (talk) 01:08, September 17, 2012 (UTC) I thought gentlemen fought with fists. What man are you? MooseJuice (talk) 03:21, September 17, 2012 (UTC) You fancy, huh? With your robot fists? MooseJuice (talk) 19:08, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Why fight when we could align? MooseJuice (talk) 03:12, September 18, 2012 (UTC) We'll call it, The Extraordinary League of...something, I don't know. MooseJuice (talk) 03:18, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Brilliant! Rake that, copyright infringement! MooseJuice (talk) 00:41, September 19, 2012 (UTC) What? 77topaz (talk) 03:05, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Banned from chat You are banned from chat for Two hours for the following reason: Spamming caps If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an or a . Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 00:14, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Also, and I can't believe nobody has done it until now, you get a vandalism template for blanking your talk page. Vandalism Warning Attention! Your edit(s) have been reverted because they were considered vandalism. I suggest you review the site rules before editing any further. After 3 vandalism warnings you will be blocked for 1 week with the reason of vandalizing pages. If you continue to vandalize after you have been blocked the first time you will be blocked permanently. Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 00:18, June 12, 2013 (UTC) RE:Unban/Decreased Ban Time Application/Report I won't change your ban because I can't and I won't. Main reason because mods/admins don't unblock users that other mods/admins have banned unless it's by accident or ban is null, because it causes disputes among the administration of the wiki. And as Maria said earlier back at my talkpage, you were involved with the drama that happened in the chat a few days ago. Temm mostly likely had a good reason to ban you. I recommend writing a ban appeal/decrease to Temm, because I don't know what happened in chat that caused you to get ban. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 23:00, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: I think the template was for blanking your page back then, and the next part was just explaining it.. And yeah, I think it was back in 2012, that's why I said "I can't believe nobody's done this yet" You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough. (talk) 19:49, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Skype Go crazy, it's Theryansguy (original huh?) You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough. (talk) 20:35, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Cowbell Enjoi sum Cowbell Fatal Disease (talk) 21:16, August 5, 2013 (UTC)Fatal Disease Man you are one legit dude, just stopping by to get my badge. But you are really cool though :) Banned from chat You are banned from chat for Three months for the following reason: ' Being rude and snide to other users' If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an or a . The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 23:55, September 3, 2013 (UTC) RE: I'll ask Sloshed about the reasons to have unbanned you in the first place. Then after that, I'll bother with the rest, as looks like a big part of your argument is relying onto that. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 03:18, September 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: Alright, I have decided to lower your chat ban. I'm still not sure if I'll do it to two weeks or one month. I'll have my decision in an hour or so. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 13:19, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Final ban. Three weeks. That is my final decision. I'll have to write one month, since the ban thing doesn't let custom bans, so please message me in September 25th to remove it. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 14:17, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Ban change As per discussion with other administrators, a three month ban is more necessary due to your behavior before-hand and as of currently. This should be the final set in stone time, but if it changes I will let you and other admins know. 22:56, September 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hmmmmm...I have one question... When and where did you take this screenshot? PM, Public chat, what? The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 09:54, September 5, 2013 (UTC) YO What's yo skype? Ifarted666 (talk) 03:40, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Recent ban You were clearly harassing me on chat, a pedo joke was made, I took offense and you were being mean about it. Even others said you needed a ban. I've been told you've been poking and provoking people for days now. It's only for a day for you to calm down. When someone is offended, we don't mention it, it's as simple as that. I hope you reflect on that Ban Portal for all! ( Leave a message ) 02:38, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Ban No way in hell is pedophila funny, if you think so then you are sick and fucking twisted, in my mind. Pedos fuck young kids, something rape them, how thefuck if that funny? You should of dropped it when I said it offended me the first time, not continued until the tenth. You're an old member and know the rules, so stick by them :Just saying; pedophilia does not equal automatic child molester. --The killer in me is the killer in you (talk) 02:54, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Final Ban Me and the other administrators and moderators have discussed this. You have been constantly causing drama and acting rude towards others for several months now. Month-long bans have had no change in such behavior. You have recently harassed a user to the point where she has left permanently. This isn't the only time users have been tempted to leave or have left due to your actions, and as such we are forced to take extreme measures. We are sorry to do this but we have to. Goodbye. 06:52, November 10, 2013 (UTC) : Ban appealed for now. See the chat ban log for more info. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 07:54, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Since I saw that a very special someone will be having their birthday soon! Happy early birthday Critic! For your birthday, you get a birthday worm telling you to have a "wormderful birthday!" Happy early Birthday Critic! Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 01:14, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Bow Ties Are Cool (Hate Mail Goes Here) 20:45, February 15, 2014 (UTC) RE: Man, you have any idea of how many chances have you been given? And how many times I myself defended you so you didn't get banned for this long again? Really. It was enough. It looks like you aren't really going to accept to behave, Sadness. You're my friend and all, yeah, but...man, you really have pushed your luck during the recent month. I'm afraid the ban stays. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 18:09, March 1, 2014 (UTC) RE: Well, there's some type of sexual talk rule, although it isn't in the chat rules themselves since it falls under the 'if a Moderator/Administrator asks you to stop, then stop': don't do it. The chat isn't the place for it. And you have been told countless times to refrain the sexual talk, Sadness. I know you have been told it "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 18:17, March 1, 2014 (UTC) RE: 20:43, February 15, 2014 Prince Finneow (talk | contribs | block) banned Critic of Sadness (talk | contribs | block) from chat with an expiry time of 1 day, ends 20:43, February 16, 2014 (Repeated Sex talk) (change ban) You have a ban already for it in your record, Sadness. Now, I really doubt that a Moderator would jump directly to a ban on sexual talk when it can be stopped by asking. And most of the Moderators and Administrators now give up to a warning AND two kicks before banning for almost anything now, and they have been doing it for some weeks by now. If it didn't happen to you, well, you got me there, and what I just said was moot, but the fact and point is, you have been banned for this before "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 18:33, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Re Okay, this is going to be one really unpopular decision, but alright. One last chance. And it's really your last. I'll decrease your ban to three days. Get banned again and the months ban will stay. But damn it, Sadness, please, I beg you : behave. Come on, man. I know you're mature enough. You can do it. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 02:58, March 2, 2014 (UTC) RE: Message before the Ban I left you a message on Facebook, stating who I am. So yeah. 01:07, March 10, 2014 (UTC)